valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunt in Progress!
.png |story = ||Ranking Reward ||Legendary Archwitch |Hiraga|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Rossa|Archwitch |Nina|Archwitch ||Amalgamation Material ||Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Rampage Princess|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Qlipha|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ |Reaper|★★★ Summon |Daredevil|★★★ Summon ★★ Summon }} During the event period, the special "Bounty Hunt" event map will appear! Defeat the Archwitches on the "Wanted List" and receive starred summon tickets! For this Bounty Hunt, HIRAGA, NINA, ROSSA, and PALOMA will all be reissued! The ARMBAND card that can be amalgamated with NINA can also be obtained! In addition, the UR REAPER and SR DAREDEVIL cards that can only be obtained from this Bounty Hunt will function as special cards for the Abyssal Archwitch Hunt that will begin at 12:00 on October 27th (JST)! ※Please refer to the "Upcoming Event1st Abyssal Archwitch Hunt" announcement for more information. ■About the "Wanted List" Areas where wanted Archwitches can be hunted will be displayed on the Wanted List. The strength of each of the wanted Archwitches varies, and different versions of starred summon tickets can be obtained by defeating stronger Archwitches. In addition, after defeating a wanted Archwitch, the Fantasy Archwitch HIRAGA may appear! The HIRAGA Fantasy Archwitch is a very powerful enemy, but a greater amount of starred summon tickets can be obtained by defeating her. ※The version and amount of starred summon tickets the HIRAGA Fantasy Archwitch will drop as a reward will differ depending on the area. ※Archwitches will not drop as regular rewards. Starred summon tickets can be used to obtain the reissued Archwitch cards. ※The Elemental Hall will not be available during this Bounty Hunt. ※Bonus areas will also not appear during this Bounty Hunt. ■Special Summon Tickets After defeating a wanted Archwitch, starred summon tickets can be obtained by the Ace of the battle. Different versions of starred summon tickets are available depending on the difficulty, and Summon Ticket, Summon Ticket, and Summon Ticket items can all be obtained! In addition, as the difficulty increases, greater amounts of starred summon tickets can be obtained by defeating the HIRAGA Fantasy Archwitch! ※For HIRAGA, the player who encounters the Archwitch can receive starred summon tickets at each difficulty. In addition, the player who earns the title of Ace can receive better versions of the starred summon tickets! Starred summon tickets can also be obtained as area completion and ranking rewards. These tickets can be used by going to the Menu > Summon screen. ※Please refer to each summon's "Featured" button for information about the reissued Archwitch cards that can be obtained from that summon. ※Kindly understand that it will not be possible to obtain Archwitch Core items during the Bounty Hunt event. ■Wanted Archwitches *ROSSA *NINA *HIRAGA For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on October 24th to 11:59 on October 31st (JST). Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The first Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.